User talk:LuciferPrince000
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! We do actually have a thunderbird, which can be found here http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Tori_Tori_no_Mi%2C_Model%3A_Thunderbird . As with the Scorpion, if you want to use those fruits you'll need to get permission from the original creators first. Failing that the only alternative is to come up with entirely different fruit. Apart from that, Good luck and welcome aboard 13th madman (talk) 16:40, May 14, 2015 (UTC) DEAR LUCIFERPRINCE000 I will allow you to use mine devil fruit to infused with your rapier sword because I want to see that a rapier sword able to turn into a scorpion and a half form between the two from deathdoom12 Hahahaha Yeah, you don't need permission to make characters. And if they let you have the page, you can go ahead and edit as well. That's the only thing you really needed to ask about.13th madman (talk) 20:03, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Seems to have been misleading instructions. The template it was talking about was the property of the wiki bar at the top. The infobox for the character data was put there so it could be copied, and to be honest is probably the main thing you'd want from that page, since the rest is easy enough to just make up on the spot13th madman (talk) 21:32, May 14, 2015 (UTC) You can freely create your own crew and characters. As for the bounties, you can make them anything under 1,000,000,000, as LONG as it has a reasonable explanation for why the bounty is what it is. --Rukiryo (talk) 01:51, May 15, 2015 (UTC) This is just for referance. Anywho, Story Arcs are simple. You create your own story, and then create your own arc and sagas for the story. ^_^ --Rukiryo (talk) 14:40, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Spider 1) Fruit is now Davidchola2 2) You dont realy need premision to create new devil fruit. Carabe197 (talk) 05:25, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead It has been far too long since I have taken part in editing. It would be impolite to refuse a user that is active on the wiki to use one of my creations. Go ahead. (Talk page) 00:18, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ok Take it. Carabe197 (talk) 06:05, May 17, 2015 (UTC) To Clarify I must warn you, relying on the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia heavily is not a good choice. It is out of date, and there are MULTIPLE fruits which are not on it. I do however take full responsibility for its lack of info and the like, as the Head of the Clean Up Committee, it was my job that the previous head left to try to continue a "Devil Fruit Census" which would clean up the encyclopedia. --Rukiryo (talk) 04:32, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh that? That would be a Parent Tab Template, like you see on the Naga Naga no Mi, Kumo Kumo no Mi, or Nendo Nendo no Mi. For further instruction on the matter, I would ask Zeon here. He is pretty good at explaining things to others, plus he needs to actually do some work around here. I joke, I joke. However, do see Zeon. I feel as if he will do a better job at explaining this than me. --Rukiryo (talk) 05:11, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Well, the best thing to do and in my experience the best way to get started is to copy the template off a page, but editing it to your liking. The templates themselves are self-explanatory when you're modifying them, at least in my experience, but if you have any questions about what does what, just message me back and I'll be happy to help. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 05:34, May 18, 2015 (UTC) No problem, just doing my job. --Rukiryo (talk) 13:41, May 18, 2015 (UTC) I created the fruit. I did indeed leave my name, its in the categories. However, like I said in the comments, I wish to use it for an extremely silly villain, so I am sorry, but I have to decline your offer. Either way, there's already a "TORTURE" fruit, so I had to change the name to "Ticklish" albeit not being correct. --Rukiryo (talk) 14:32, May 18, 2015 (UTC) That one was created by Rukiryo. They're active, obviously, so it shouldn't be too hard to contact them.13th madman (talk) 16:43, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Its all good. Truth be told, I'm glad someone thought it was stupid, as that was the route I was going for. Though I personally enjoy powerful fruits, and making weak fruits powerful, I more enjoy the ones that seem lame, and or are stupid. --Rukiryo (talk) 18:03, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Well, a number of people have made -beard based crews and people, most notably Sharp Francis and The No Beard Pirates. Also, what son of Whitebeard where you referring to? I don't seem to recall seeing one on this wiki. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 06:49, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Well, that page was made LONG before my time hear from the sound of things, but I'll give it a look because it probably won't fly today (but older pages that violate current canon policy are generally given a pass, mostly because said policy wasn't likely in place when the page was originally made). As for what I'm going to refer to now as the 'Beard Alliance', it's most likely for a rather simple reason: "-beard" is a common suffix for pirates, and not every pirate that sports it doesn't necessarily share the same goal. Alliances or groups are generally formed due to a group of pirates having similar goals or similar traits, offenses, etc., and since the modus operandi of the different "-beard" users often differs wildly, I don't think they'd all be grouped together by the Marines, unless pockets of them decided to officially form an alliance. At least, that's my take on it (and you're probably still free to make a group of them if you wish, but I wouldn't add members to it without the creator's permission ^_^;) [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 16:43, May 20, 2015 (UTC) A Message from LFZ LFZ wants you to know that his computer is acting up, preventing him from editing at all, so he can't respond to your messages, and offers his apologies. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 01:55, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Eyes Tobias Newgate is 13thmadmans, not mine. Carabe197 (talk) 02:39, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Ah, honestly didn't expect such a thought out response (a pleasent surprise to wake up to). Well, for the S.D.F.s make sure you talk to Madman, and get approval from him (as he's the guy who supervises devil fruits here). Next, the Regashi. We have no flippin idea how Blackbeard took Whitebeards fruit, whether it was because of his own DF, or whatever process he used, so your character knowing how to take powers is... well.. i think you can imagine. As for the awakening side of things, I shall refrain from responding due to the fact that I have (regretably) fallen a bit behind in the series atm (which isn't really a good thing for a commitee member). For the Jetto, yeah that'd be a good idea. For the Kazan, in your original description you described it being volcanic lightning storms, which although specific, are just storms when they form over erupting volcanoes (and since clouds/storms are already done...). Volcanic ash on the other hand IS a singular element, and does have enough features to differenciate it from normal ash (so it is a viable fruit despite the Hai Hai no Mi existing). ~TiredButStillAbleToWriteRex~ Whenever you're feeling down, just remeber, somewhere out there, I'm judging you. 17:47, May 23, 2015 (UTC) We don't know how many fruit Blackbeard has, but the reputation I'm talking about kicked in when he only had Two fruit, so any more than one would cause trouble no matter what your upper limit is. As for not being well known.. Blackbeard wasn't either. The vast majority of what made his reputation was the Devil fruit theft ability. I'm afraid that that really isn't up for negotiation. As for creating other Dfs... that's not really an issue here at all. One problem fruit doesen't meen you can't make others..13th madman (talk) 21:14, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Purplebeard-Valkyrie Alliance I'm very flattered to see you've taken such an interest in my Valkyrie Pirates. Thank you. ^_^ I wouldn't mind doing an alliance between our crews, though the only thing that's keeping me from doing so right now is that the Valkyries are far from where I want them to be in terms of character development. Many of them hardly have a fully thought out personality, backstory or well thought out powers and abilities. It's all sketchy right now (albeit I do have vague ideas I've written down; Veronica's Devil Fruit, Flambe's Devil Fruit, Karen's Devil Fruit, Roxanne's fighting style, Reis being a valley girl, etc.) Pretty much what I'm trying to say is I'd find it fun to see what an alliance would be like between our characters, and that one of the things keeping me from doing so right away is the lack of work I've put into my Valkyrie Pirates (in comparison to the heavily planned out Jolly Pirates, for example.) I do intend to work more on Veronica and her crew in time; just that nothing has come to mind these past few years, and I tend to be easily distracted with other things like my manga, other fanon projects, real life, and so on. If we do end up making an alliance between the crews, I suppose the only other roadblock would be Veronica herself. She isn't all too fond of men, so it'll be hard to endear yourself to her if you're a dude. Granted, Ika and Chris managed to befriend her over time though, so I suppose depending on how we go about this, there's still that chance it'll work out. ...My apologies if I'm digressing and rambling. Bad habits of mine. >_< And then of course, the only thing I'm concerned with left is how the crews met, what made them want to be allies, and so forth. Ya know, backstory stuff. But we can always work this out over time and not have to hammer out details right away. So yeah, if we can find some middle ground to agree on here, and if I manage to get my lazy butt into gear and start developing the crew, then why not give the Valkyries more allies? Besides, if you're ever at all interested, the Purplebeards could end up making an appearance later on in One Dream, as allies of the Shitenno, which the Valkyries are a part of. This would be alongside other crews too, like The Skyline Pirates and The Marimo Pirates; leading to huge, epic war battles the Purplebeards could participate in. (As I'm planning an inevitable war between the Shitenno and the No Beard Pirate Army. And while I'm on the subject of them...) I would like to kindly ask you to check your Beard Alliance page sometime when you get the chance. I left a question on the page I'd like answered, and I'm too lazy and forgetful to post it all again here (plus, it'd make this message longer than it has to be, and it's already ridiculously long to begin with. Sorry about that by the way. <_<;) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:14, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Too many messages came in at once, so I missed a few there. I'm probably not the best person to ask about templates, since they aren't really my area of expertise either. I can use some simple ones, but that's mainly because the code is all over the wiki or relatively straightforward. Parent Tabs are one of a few things we actually have a tutorial explaining how to do somewhere. I'll link that if I find it.13th madman (talk) 06:21, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Mushi Hey Prince. As the Clean Up Committee head, I must step in here and say that the new category you have created for the Mushi Mushi no Mi devil fruits, is what we consider a "pointless" category, and will have to go. Also, the science of the real world does not completely apply in One Piece. Looking at your comment about how the Bug Zoans in Full Form would suffocate, I must point out that multiple things defy the laws of science. Kizaru for instance, moving at he speed of light and solidifying his leg to kick someone at the speed of light, would shatter his own leg, as well as instantly kill the unfortunate foe who meets his now shattered leg. Not only this, but I also point out the Noro Noro no Mi, Photons tha slow things down. Needless to say, many things in one piece do not abide by our rules, so please do keep this in mind, though Thats not to say that thinking scientifically is bad, just keep one piece's silliness in mind when doing so. --Rukiryo (talk) 04:47, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Most of the ones I know of use this template http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wanted_Poster_Base.png[[User:13th madman|13th madman]] (talk) 20:19, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Insert Shounen Attack Name: Clever References! POW Jokes aside, I don't mind flexing my mental muscles a bit to help you out. Least I can do, ya know? Not exactly sure where to start, but if I come up with something, I'll be sure to let you know. Now I just gotta put on my thinking cap. to put on his straw hat and ponder =_= Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 04:39, May 30, 2015 (UTC) DF theft Well, it is an interesting idea, but personally I don't really buy it. The knives are only vaugely similar in terms of outline, but different in a lot of other ways. You could pass that off as them being different knives with the same qualities, but the way the guy explained it seemed to imply what they were made of was more important than the shape, which kinda undermines that. That's really the only evidence he has going for him. Meanwhile, the comments on seastone, DF recycling, and how DFs work all either disregard things established by the canon, or pass very close to defying it (devils being inside the fruit and then the users is established as just a myth, so it's unlikely to actually be true, in my opinion). So, I'd have to say it's just a curious thought and nothing more. That said, my own idea, involving Blackbeard's gravity powers, looks likely to be proven flawed as well, so in the end there isn't yet any good explanation that I can see. It would help a lot if we knew how many DFs Burges had, if any, methinks.13th madman (talk) 17:02, June 12, 2015 (UTC)